The Potion
by Disneyspine
Summary: DISNEY PAIRING ROULETTE 4: Princess Eilonwy's coronation as she "comes of age" was interupted when she was cursed with a mysterious illness. As she grows sicker everyday, she becomes desperate to find someone with the ability to cure her...And thus enters the powerful sorceress bearing the forboding name: The Evil Queen. Eilonwy/Evil Queen
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Eilonwy didn't know when she was cursed, therefore she had no idea how it had happened. She could only guess that it had happened sometime around the time she was about to be coronated, which only frustrated her all the more.

Her whole life she had been trained, pushed towards, being queen. And then the ridiculous curse happened, making her too ill to proceed with the plans for her coronation.

"This is ridiculous!" she snapped out loud, slamming her fists down on the bed. Taran-her childhood friend who hadn't left her side since the illness had set in-jumped at the sudden noise.

"I know you're frustrated, but you should really calm down," he advised. She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. The nightgown was a light pink color, and was as soft as a lamb's coat; it was meant to be soothing, according to Eilonwy's advisor. It did little for the princess's temper, though.

"I don't want to calm down! I just want this to get over with, so that I may assume my rightful place as Queen!" She suddenly kicked the heavy quilts off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the bottom part of the nightgown tangling about her. "I could be Queen now if I so desired! But no, everyone is overreacting about this little cold!"

Taran sighed. "This isn't some silly sickness that can be brushed off so easily." Eilonwy then tried to stand, nearly toppling over in the process. Taran rolled his eyes. "You were cursed."

"So?" she snapped at him.

"So...the nurse said that you'd have to find a cure for it. Curses don't just...go away."

She stuck her tongue out of him. "Who says?"

"Dallben."

She sighed heavily. falling back onto the bed. "Then why can't he just do something about this?"

"This isn't his area of expertise, and you know that."

She glared at him. "Then who am I supposed to go to to cure me?!"

Taran threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to know?!" He stood suddenly, stalking over to the door. "You figure that out for yourself!"

When he left, Eilonwy was left alone in her room. She sighed bitterly, flopping backwards. "This is ridiculous," she said, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

**_A/N Part 4 for Disney Pairing Roulette! Yay-yeah! *Captain America stance* Yahoo! Anyway, in this, Eilonwy is around 18...just want to put that out there due to...later occurences. _**

**_Anyway...if there's any story in any Disney fandom you would like me to write, feel free to request it of me! _**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Eilonwy wasn't necessarily a fan of wearing pants, but considering the amount of time she would be on a horse, she figured it'd be better to wear pants than to wear a dress and ride side-saddle the entire way. The horse she was riding on was packed down with at least a few-days worth of food and supplies. She honestly hoped that Dallben was wrong about the time it would take to get to the sorceress. It had been about a week since the last time Taran visited. She had spent almost every moment of that time searching for something that could possible heal her...someone, anyone, that could save her life. Dallben had been amazing, helping her to the best of his ability in trying to find someone. Eventually, they had stumbled upon a rumor from a kingdom not all that far away. It was rumored that there was once a sorceress there who married into royalty, becoming queen of the land. However, jealousy corrupted her soul, turning her and, subsequently, her powers, evil. Though she had been defeated in the end, it was said that she was hidden away in some palace deep in the Enchanted Forest. Now normally, Eilonwy would never lower herself down to asking someone so evil for help...but the woman was powerful, and had supposed specialties in curses similar to Eilonwy's. And...she was becoming desperate. In that week of research, Eilonwy's sickness had only became worse. She could barely leave her room at all, and was almost constantly becoming sick to her stomach. When her sickness had done a bit of a relapse and she felt a little better, she knew that she needed to get going on her mission pronto. So she left as soon as she could, going on this voyage into the unknown, which just so happened to be her only chance at living. Between her kingdom, Llyr, and the Enchanted Forest laid monotonous hilly landscape that was only interrupted by the occasional creek. To say that traversing said land was boring, would be an understatement of massive proportions. Eilonwy's only entertainment was talking to her horse, which she had dubbed Gurgi, after her little furry friend of the same name. She attempted to have long intellectual discussions with him...though unfortunately, said conversations were very one-sided. Eventually she ditched the idea of conversation, instead focusing on the horizon in front of her for a sign of the woods. One day came and went that way, and as the sun disappeared, leaving the duo in total darkness, Eilonwy had to succumb to the fact that reaching the forest by evening was an impossible feat. "Shame, isn't it?" she asked Gurgi the Second. He merely gave her an annoyed look, turning from her. She glared at him. "Oh, don't act so high and mighty towards me! You want this voyage to be over just as much as I do." She sighed, as she crawled into the lop-sided tent she had hastily constructed. "This is absolutely ridiculous. I should have had someone, someone not dying of some mysterious illness, do this for me." Almost immediately, she retracted that statement. "What am I saying?! I am a strong, independent woman! I can take care of myself!" She flopped back onto the make-shift bed beneath her. "This better all not be for nothing!" A/N I know this was kind of short, but this needed kind of a...connector? You know, to kick start the whole adventure-thing! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Eilonwy woke to Gurgi the Second butting at her. Her eyes opened slightly, but the world was blurry. Very blurry. The golden light was cutting through the canvas of her tent, being especially bright where the horse was sticking his head through the flap. He snorted, throwing his head from side to side. It may have been the princess's blurred vision, but his eyes appeared to be concerned.

She sat up slowly, ignoring the flip-flopping of her stomach. "Well, that relapse didn't last long, did it?" She chucked bitterly. "Wonderful."

She made quick work of changing from her nightgown to the outfit she had been wearing the previous day. She had to rest afterwards, though, as her vision finally cleared. She used a bit of her water rations to clean her face of some of the dirt it had gathered, and to smooth back her soft hair. After a quick meal of bread and cheese, and was rolling up the canvas and blankets into a bundle, pinning them to Gurgi the Second. He snorted slightly, nuzzling her. She patted his head slightly, before pulling herself up onto him. The change of height caused a sudden case of vertigo. She swayed slighty, before righting herself, gripping his mane.

"Alright then," she said abruptly, clicking the reins. "Shall we carry on?"

Gurgi the Second neighed, before prancing forward eagerly. In spite of how ill she felt, somehow the horse's gentle swaying calmed her. Eilonwy felt herself falling asleep at times, only to jerk awake in shock when her face came in contact with Gurgi the Second's mane.

However, the weariness in combination with her growing headache caused her to drift off into a restless sleep, as her horse carried on.

She woke up about an hour later, nearly falling off in her haste to sit up. She blinked in shock, wondering what had awoken her. Then the thunder boomed loudly once again, causing Gurgi the Second to snort, pawing the ground uncertainly.

Eilonwy absentmindedly stroked his side, murmuring soft, comforting words as she eyed the sky. Dark clouds had rolled in, obscuring the golden sun and endless blue of the sky. Fast moving shadows creeped across the grasslands, giving the swaying grass an ominous feel.

A drop of cold water landed on her face. Her eyes widened, apprehension showing clearly on her face.

The thunder cracked again, a bright streak of lightning racing across the sky. Then the downpour began.

Gurgi the Second bucked slightly, his eyes flashing wildly. Eilonwy stroked his side rapidly. "We need to find shelter!" she shouted above the rain, more to herself than the horse. She slapped the reigns against his sides, pushing him forwards.

They took off in a desperate gallop, clumps of mud and grass flying up and hitting them. The rain was heavy and thick, not to mention cold. The duo were soaked to the bone after only a few minutes.

Eilonwy eyed the horizon in desperation; if they didn't find shelter soon, Eilonwy knew her chance of survival would go down exponentially.

A bright flash of lighting happened the exact same time as a clash of thunder, the sound vibrating the ground. Gurgi the Second had had enough, bucking high into the air. Eilonwy tried to maintain her tight grip, but the rain had made that nearly impossible. She slipped off into the mud, as Gurgi the Second ran off, leaving her stranded.

**_A/N Poor Eilonwy! But don't worry, her situation will improve soon!_**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Eilonwy pulled herself to her feet, for what else was she supposed to do? She could lay in the mud as long as she pleased, waiting for Gurgi the Second to return, or the Evil Queen to appear and assist her, but neither was likely to happen. So she did the only thing she could do, and picked herself up, deciding to carry on her journey on foot. She'd get to the Queen's domain, even if it killed her.

Which it very likely would.

As it were, being in the rain only served to worsen her cough, and the rain felt colder than it should have on her feverish skin. And her migraine! The little rest she had gained from sleeping on Gurgi the Second.

She stumbled suddenly, falling into a puddle of mud. Now her clothes weren't only soaked, but completely coated in filth.

"Curse it all!" she exclaimed, slamming her fists down angrily, before climbing to her feet. She glared down at the clothing, hating the feeling of it sticking to her. "Bloody h-"

Lighting suddenly streamed across the sky, momentarily lighting up the landscape. Bright dots danced in front of Eilonwy's eyes, as her eyes tried to adjust once more. She glanced around, climbing to her feet. The whole thing had disoriented her; she had no idea from which way she came, nor where she was headed.

She climbed to her feet, an angry expression on her face. Was this the gods telling her that she should just give up...just accept the fact that she was going to die?

"No!" she said aloud, stomping her foot upon the muddy ground. "I refuse give in and submit! I refuse to be cowed to easily!" Suddenly she rose her fist, a finger outstretched as she pointed at the sky. "Do you hear me? _Do you hear me?!"_

A sudden stirring of lightning bundled above her suddenly, glowing an unnatural purple color.

"What in the-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the streak of "lightning" came crashing down upon her.

**_A/N Yay! The Queen is in the next chapter! Also, a side note: She will state that her name is Regina, which is the name given to the Evil Queen on the tv show "Once Upon a Time". Just warning you! XD_**

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

When Eilonwy opened her eyes, there was only darkness. She panicked briefly, wondering if the lighting had killed her...but then the pounding of her head, as well as the other symptoms of her sickness came back to her in a horrible wave. Immediately, she squeezed her eyes shut, coughing as she tried to get rid of the choking feeling engulfing her. Her hands curled into fists, bunching up the covers beneath her, as she fought to breath...

Wait.

_Wait._

_Covers?_

Eilonwy opened her eyes once again, forcing the coughs to remain within. She squinted her eyes, staring into the darkness, trying to determine something about her surroundings.

As her eyes adjusted, she started to pick out little things:

Heavy drapes cast over her bed.

Windows shielded by similar looking curtains.

Walls painted dark, siding from the baseboards which were decorated elaborately.

A stone formation that could have perhaps been some ultra-modern fireplace was positioned across from her bed...which appeared to be a four-poster one.

And there was a door.

Eilonwy wasn't sure where she was, but she felt incredibly vulnerable. Some person had brought her out of the storm, into their domain, whilst she was unconscious. She had no idea if this person was good or bad...only that they had kidnapped her and...

Eilonwy's eyes widened, a blush overcoming her features.

They had stripped her of her sopping wet and dirty clothing.

She sat up slowly, making sure the velvety blankets remained wrapped around her. If she hadn't felt vulnerable before, she certainly did now.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered to herself urgently. Holding the blanket around herself, she slowly stood up, wobbling over to the door. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to get out of there - she had no definite plan. Her goal was to just get out, and then...she didn't know.

Just get out.

She reached for the door, just as it opened.

**_A/N Well...I suppose the queen ACTUALLY appears next chapter. Whoops! But she is in this one, however vaguely._**

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"And where do you think you are going?" a sarcastic voice inquired, sounding vaguely amused.

Eilonwy blinked, her eyes attempting to adjust to the light. Slowly, a woman materialized in front of her, the only shadowed part of her vision blocking out the strong light.

"Who...who are you?" Eilonwy inquired, her voice coming out weaker than she intended.

The woman laughed, though it sounded rather bitter. The princess blinked, as her vision finally caught up. The woman in front of her was dressed in a deep purple dress, which was embellished with ebony, alabaster, and crimson ribbons and jewels. Her dark hair was pulled up, tight to her head, in a restricting bun. The woman's face was also remarkably pale, and blemish-free, smooth as silk.

To put it simply the woman was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Eilonwy asked once again, when the woman did not give her an answer.

"Queen Regina Grimhilde," she greeted. "Or rather, not queen any longer."

Eilonwy jolted, her eyes going wide. "You are...you're the Evil Queen."

The woman snorted derisively, though somehow maintaining her regal air. "Depending on who you ask, I suppose, though in my opinion I was never evil."

Eilonwy blinked, before shaking her head. "I've been looking for you."

"I am quite aware. It was rather entertaining, watching you stumble about deliriously," the queen chuckled. "And your face when my special lightning brought you here - it was priceless."

Eilonwy breathed deeply, trying to quell her rising anger. "Queen Regina!" she said as calm as she could manage. "I came here to ask a favor-"

"Let me stop you right there," the queen sneered. Eilonwy's eyes widened, a bit of fear taking up root. "I do not hand out favors to common folk, or rather anyone for that matter. Rather...I make deals. Mutual benefits, and what not."

Eilonwy straightened her back, keeping a firm hold on the sheet pooled around her. "I come here begging for a cure." Queen Regina's eyebrows shot up, her eyes slightly curious. When she was not interrupted, Eilonwy continued. "Before my coronation, to become the queen of Llyr, I was cursed. My body is failing..." The young girl bowed her head, swallowing. "Without me, my kingdom will fall into turmoil and ruin. I must be cured, for their sake."

"You came to me to cure yourself, to save your kingdom?" Queen Regina questioned.

Eilonwy nodded, looking the queen in the eye. "I wouldn't have bothered if I could have assured my kingdom's stability. Alas, there were complications."

The queen's slightly awed eyes turned annoyed. "Oh, how charming. How noble." The sarcastic tones were quite apparent. "How utterly foolish."

Eilonwy flushed, her anger digging deeper. "Foolish-?!"

"You would have never been able to find my domain; it is hidden from the general public. You made this perilous journey on your own, endangering your kingdom in spite of your wishes. And you expect me to hand over your cure on good will alone. You expect to parade back into your kingdom, being reigned a hero. But you are so very foolish, to believe all that." The queen laughed suddenly. "You are a foolish little girl, trying to play hero."

"I have done more than you can imagine!" Eiloney cried. "I've saved my kingdom many times, they sing me name in the streets! I _am_ a hero, and I refuse to succumb to some witch's selfish whims!" Eilonwy took a step forward, so that the queen and her's faces were inches apart. "I will do whatever it takes to protect my kingdom, even at my own cost!"

The queen smirked. Eilonwy knew she was falling into the woman's trap, with no hope of climbing out. But she had to continue. She had to keep going. If she turned back now, she knew she would die and her kingdom would fall with her.

"So, Queen Regina Grimhilde, what is your price for my cure?"

Regina's hand darted out suddenly, her bony fingers grasping Eilonwy's chin firmly. The princess's head was turned to and fro, the queen's smirk widening as Eilonwy's unease grew.

"My price...is your beauty."

**_A/N A nice longer chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this!_**

**_Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Eilonwy's first reaction was to merely stare at the queen. And then she laughed, making sure to maintain a firm grip on the sheets around her, as she rocked forward on her feet.

A few minutes later, after regaining her composure, Eilonwy looked back up at the queen, who seemed not at all amused. "Wait...you were being serious?"

"Completely," Regina sneered.

Eilonwy's eyes swept over Regina briefly, gaining a confused glint. "I...don't understand. You're beautiful!"

A moment later, she blushed, having realized how bold she was being. Regina herself had coughed slightly, looking off down the hallway. "Be that as it may...my youth itself is fading."

Eilonwy's face took on a contemplating look. "I...don't really understand."

Regina sighed impatiently, flicking a bit of ebony black hair away from her pure white face. "For centuries, I have existed, feeding off the youth of those around me. At least...until recently.

"I was cast off from my own kingdom, left to rule over this forest of the oddest of creatures," she hissed, her eyes glinting in disgust. "Here, I now reside. I am unable to summon the youth from any of those creatures without dreadful results. I was just looking for a way to maintain my looks, when you stumbled into my realm."

Eilonwy felt her body begin to quiver, the queen's words writhing in her mind like a vicious snake. "I still don't understand. You said that you were able to feed off people's youth...for centuries. Is that meaning...to say that you not only stole their looks, but their lives as well?"

A coughing sound burst forth from Regina's throat, something Eilonwy quickly realized was a laugh of sorts. "I might as well have. The beauty I gained from those beings was probably all they cared about. They were simple, unimportant, you see. Their beauty was their lives."

The woman's eyes focused back on Eilonwy again, the intense yellow-green shades, almost causing the young princess to take a step back. The queen's hand darted out, firmly grasping Eilonwy's chin. "But you...Princess Eilonwy...you are different." The firm grip loosened, the hand instead coming up to stroke the girl's cheek. "Your beauty does not define you. You are brave, determined, and - I assume - an incredible ruler. And that in itself, is beautiful."

The quivering in Eilonwy's legs became more prominent, leaving her hardly able to stand. Regina quickly held an arm out, for Eilonwy to grip onto. With one hand wrapped around the queen's arm, and another holding tightly to the blankets around her, she was walked back over to her bed.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Regina inclined her head in response. "Rest. We will discuss further arrangements at dinner, which I expect your presence at."

Eilonwy nodded, as she weakly fell back on the bed. Suddenly, she sat up. "My horse-" she said wildly.

"-is currently in the stables, perfectly fine."

Eilonwy nodded, allowing herself to lay back down on the bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

Queen Regina lingered a moment longer, her eyes trained on the younger girl, before she turned, walking out of the room.

**_A/N Sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth!_**

**_Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

When Eilonwy woke again hours later, she felt much better than she had the first time. It only took her a few moments to remember where she was, and whom was keeping her company. She sighed, sitting up, allowing the sheets to pool around her waist.

She briefly looked at the large clock on the wall, before wincing, realizing that it was nearing dinner time. She climbed to her feet, making her way over to the large wardrobe situated by the door, in hopes of finding clothes there.

She was correct in her assumptions, as she discovered a dark velvet dress, with matching under garments, in addition to a stiff corset, tights, and stiff buckled clogs. She ignored the corset for the time being, instead pulling on the thick bloomers and over-dress. The material seemed more suited for snowy winter months than the mild weather that was currently on display outside, but she didn't mind too much - clothes were clothes after all.

She quickly skipped the tights, instead pulling on the shoes alone, before making her way over to the door. Eilonwy hesitated only briefly, before pulling it open, and stepping out into the hall.

Like before, the white walls and floors seemed to blind her, as there was a vast difference between the comfortable darkness of her room and the cold and sterile feel of the halls. Soon, her eyes adjusted, and she was able to make out her surroundings a bit more.

There were large windows the entire length of the hall she currently found herself in. The glass seemed impossibly clean, so much so that it was barely visible. In between the windows, there were intricate pillars that ran from the slick marble floor to the white ceiling. The ceiling itself had curving elaborate designs to match the pillars, though it was rather difficult to see, considering how tall they were.

Eilonwy looked up and down the hall, trying to figure out which way to go - it wouldn't do for her to get lost in such a vast place, considering her hostess. The thought of the Evil Queen made Eilonwy slightly nervous, though that seed of determination that had been planted in her back at her kingdom continued to flourish.

It was due to that bit of determination, that Eilonwy boldly chose one direction, and walked that way, her posture oozing confidence.

**_ A/N I despise the word "ooze". I don't know why I use it._**

**_Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Finding the dining hall had not actually been too terribly hard. Though her castle was huge, the set up of it was similar to Eilonwy's own.

After only a few wrong turns, she found herself in a hall that was, if possible, more grand than the hallways leading to it. Instead of being pure white, though, there were splashes of blacks and purples mixed in, the swirling design moving from the ceiling to the walls.

There was a long shiny black table taking up most of the room, with purple-cushioned chairs to match. At the end of the table, Eilonwy's eyes found Regina, who was sitting there, looking rather bored.

"I was wondering what time you would finally wonder in here. You have been wandering about my castle for about an hour."

Eilonwy was tempted to ask how exactly the queen knew that, before she figured it had something to do with Regina's powers. Instead, she quietly apologized, bowing her head.

Regina hummed slightly, moving down the table to stand right in front of Eilonwy. "So submissive...What a change from earlier."

Eilonwy chose again to refrain from speaking, though that was becoming harder to do.

Regina obviously sensed that, for a small smirk danced on her lips. Suddenly a hand darted out, gliding confidently over Eilonwy's shoulders, working lower to brush over her chest. Eilonwy gasped at the sudden movement, as well as the violation, quickly taking a step back.

"I figured you would come down here wrapped in that sheet, like how you were in your room. What a shame, for me to leave clothing in that room."

Eilonwy could no longer maintain her silence. "Please...refrain from speaking to me in such a vulgar manner..."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I am merely being hospitable. This is how I speak to all my guests."

Eilonwy shot her a brief, annoyed look, before she muttered, "That's even worse."

Pretending not to hear that last statement, Regina stalked around Eilonwy a couple times, prodding her in various places. "It was not wise of me to leave clothes in that room, especially clothes so...unsuited to you." The queen tugged at a loose section around the waist. "Don't fear. Your clothing situation will be remedied after we dine."

Eilonwy blushed deeply, looking Regina in the eye. "That is not necessary, your highness. I will be content to wear your older clothing whilst I am here."

"Nonsense. You are royalty, and should be treated as such," Regina said. "I have a vast amount of power, if you've forgotten. Having enough dresses and undergarments made for the duration of your stay here should not be an incapacitating challenge."

"Thank thee, your highness," Eilonwy said earnestly.

Regina laughed suddenly, causing Eilonwy to jump. "There is no need for such formal language, Princess Eilonwy." Regina made her way back to the end of the table, gesturing for Eilonwy to follow her. "I assume you are hungry?"

"Indeed," Eilonwy said, causing Regina to glance back at her. "I mean...yes. I am."

"Very well, then." Queen Regina clapped her hands, and suddenly the table was laden with every type of food imaginable, all of it seeming to sparkle with the pure amount of deliciousness radiating off of it. "Shall we dine?"

**_A/N Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

The food was absolutely exquisite - incredibly rich and flavorful, ever bite was like a little ball of happiness. Eilonwy liked the food all the more, considering how hungry she was.

Sensing Eilonwy's hunger, the queen wisely chose not to try and make conversation. The two sat there, slowly eating what they desired from the table, occasionally taking sips from their goblets of read wine.

Finally, when Eilonwy set down her silverware, Regina spoke. "I assume you enjoyed the meal?"

Eilonwy nodded, politely thanking the queen.

Regina set her elbow on the table gracefully, letting her chin rest on her fist. "Hmm. Very good." Her eyes carefully scanned over Eilonwy's body, narrowing slightly at the heavy black dress. "Black really isn't your color, is it?"

Eilonwy glanced down at the dress, before looking up once again. "I...have never really paid attention to those sorts of things."

Standing, Regina gestured for Eilonwy to do the same. "I think light colors would suit you better," she mused, pursing her lips. She continued staring at Eilonwy a moment longer, before she whirled around, making her way to a door different from the one Eilonwy had entered. "Follow me."

Queen Regina was rather quick with her walking, so much so that Eilonwy had to rush to keep up.

Eventually after roaming through more expansive white halls, Queen Regina stopped, opening a door and quickly entering. Eilonwy hesitated, before following the woman in.

The room was quite like the room Eilonwy had awoken in - it was large, but the darker shades of furniture and wall colors made it seem more cosy. It was not a bedroom, though, but an apparent fitting room, with three mirrors surrounding a slightly raised tablet.

"Undress," Regina directed nonchalantly, as she began to rummage about in one of the various crates scattered throughout the room.

Eilonwy's eyes widened. Not hearing the younger woman move, Regina's green eyes darted up to meet hers briefly. "Go on."

"I...I'm sorry, your highness, but I...I can not..." Here, she blushed deeply. "...disrobe, in front of you!"

Regina raised an elegant eyebrow, turning back to her work. "It's not as though I haven't seen you naked."

Eilonwy sputtered for several moments, as her hands nervously fussed with the soft fabric of the dress she was wearing.

Regina snorted. "Oh, don't seem so surprised, dearie. Who did you think undressed you, when you were wearing those awful wet and dirty riding clothes?"

At the realization, Eilonwy clamped a hand over her mouth in apparent disgust. "I...I apologize, as deeply as apologies may run, that you had to go through that!"

Regina not only snorted at the sentiment, but all-out laughed. "I didn't have to go through anything! I willingly chose to make sure you did not catch a sickness on top of the one you already possess." She sobered up once more, pulling forth several pieces of cloth from the crate. "As it were...you need not apologize...for your body was not something I felt disgust at. Quite the opposite, truth be told."

Eilonwy had no time to formulate a response, for once again she was ordered to undress. This time, Eilonwy complied, albeit hesitantly.

After she had undone the buttons of the dress, she let it pool around her thin ankles, leaving her only in the velvet bloomers and the awkward clunky shoes (which she then discarded as well).

She bit her lower lip, feeling her face heat up. Her hands which were settled at the waist of the bloomers, instead came up to cover her chest. "I...if you don't mind...may I please keep the undergarments on?"

Queen Regina tilted her head, her eyes raking over Eilonwy in a way that was now starting to seem familiar. "I suppose. They seem to fit, so when I fit you with proper bloomers, I will merely take the measurements from them."

Eilonwy quickly bowed. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Stop talking to me with such formal language," Regina muttered waspishly, before motioning for Eilonwy to step up on the platform.

Regina was quick and efficient with the measuring. She never touched Eilonwy unless it was absolutely necessary, allowing her magic to guide the utensils instead.

Finally, Regina nodded to herself, waving the equipment away. She seemed to hesitate, though it lasted very briefly. And then, Regina strode forward, her long and beautiful fingers dancing down Eilonwy's sides, the tips barely grazing her skin.

Eilonwy shuddered at the sudden unexpected contact, her blush deepening further. "What-"

"Don't speak," she was ordered roughly. The queen's eyes were half-lidded, an indistinguishable emotion swirling in their depths...or maybe her eyes were merely narrowed in concentration.

The queen continued to lightly run her fingers over Kelcia's sides and abdomen, slowly working lower until they grazed her hip bones. "You're very sick, aren't you?"

Eilonwy blinked, confused at the sudden change. However, she shook herself, and answered. "I'm...not sure. I felt absolutely dreadful back in my kingdom, but I feel a little better now." Remembering the dizziness and other feelings she had experienced earlier, she added, "For the most part, anyways."

The queen nodded. "I sense the curse. It is rather horrible, how it is working at your body. I imagine we must work swiftly to cure you."

Suddenly, Regina's words came rushing back to her: How the woman said she would cure Eilonwy, for a price. How she stated that the price would be Eilonwy's beauty. How she had existed for...centuries?! like that. Centuries?! Was that even possible?

Regina must have sensed the onset of questions that suddenly flooded Eilonwy's mind, for she pulled away, stating, "It is becoming too late to discuss such morbid affairs. This conversation, as well as our arrangement, shall be discussed tomorrow, should you feel up to it."

"I will," Eilonwy stated firmly, quite ready to find out some answers.

"Very well. Then I bid you goodnight. Also, your new clothing should be in your wardrobe by the time you wake up."

Eilonwy quickly retrieved the heavy dress, putting it back on. She then thanked the woman once more, before venturing off to find her room.

**_A/N I ship them too much._**

**_Please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

It was rather difficult for Eilonwy to find her way back to her room in the end. However, it was not totally impossible, as she was able to find her way once she found the large dining hall.

By the time she reentered the dark room, the sky outside was pure black, with only a few stars peaking through the swirling storm clouds.

She secured the heavy curtains and closed the door, before lighting a single candle. The glow was just enough light for her to see each button of the heavy dress, as they came apart.

The dress settled around her ankles as it had in the other room. She quickly removed the clunky shoes as well, before her thumbs tucked into the waist of her bloomers.

There, she hesitated. Ghost fingers seemed to drift over her skin, though when her eyes darted down to her waist, there was nothing there.

"Ridiculous," she muttered, instead stalking over to the bed. She allowed herself to collapse onto the smooth sheets in exhaustion.

Soon, however, she discovered she could not go to sleep. Her mind kept going in circles, always returning to Queen Regina.

The woman confused her, to say the least.

Eilonwy rolled onto her side, sighing in agitation. "My beauty," she sighed heavily, remembering the woman's strange words.

It wasn't as though beauty was something important to her - beauty wasn't something necessary to ruling a kingdom, after all.

Taran's face suddenly came to mind, him smiling at her in an exasperated way. All the adventures they had gone on in her youth. And then, a memory that wasn't a memory appeared to her, of him confessing his love for her.

Eilonwy's eyes opened, and she sat up ramrod straight in her bed. Never before had the thought of her and Taran as a couple crossed her mind, so these sudden thoughts were incredibly unnerving.

She laid back down, burrowing into the blankets, trying to clear her mind and go to sleep. But still, thoughts of her childhood friend plagued her mind.

_'Does he love me? Do I love him? When did all of my feelings get so complicated? Haven't we always said that we see each other as just friends?'_ She rolled over onto her other side._ 'Will his supposed feelings change when I arrive back home once again, my 'beauty' gone?'_

Once again, she sat up in the bed, though her movements seemed less abrupt. She knew it was presumptuous of her to assume that Taran had feelings for her in the first place...but still, the thought of him no longer wanting to be around her because she was ugly or deformed broke her heart a little.

_'But he wouldn't!' _her inner voice said firmly._ 'He likes me as a friend, he likes me for me! Not for my supposed 'beauty'.' _

She flopped back down on the bed, pulling the blankets over her head, before once again she asked herself, _'When did all of my feelings become so complicated?'_

**_A/N I'm glad there are people that like this story! *smiles*_**

**_Thanks for reading, and please review!_**


End file.
